


Voyeurism

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP ficlit written in chat during a request for porny drabbling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> This was an improv porn chat bunny so there is little to no plot. My first posted PWP!  
> Warnings/kinks: Un-betaed, Voyeurism, wanking, sex toy usage  
> 

It all started with a sound. I had thought I was alone in the Order Headquarters, so I was instantly on guard when I heard a gasp from further down the hall. Thinking either someone had failed to announce their arrival or we had an intruder I crept warily towards the cracked door behind which I heard other noises.

I managed to be wrong on both counts. Judging by the state of his bed Lupin had been there for quite some time. He was nude and his muscles twitched slightly in an involuntary fashion. I would have thought him in pain, possibly suffering from the after effects of the cruciatus curse, but he clearly had both hands occupied in a distinctly pleasurable fashion.

One hand was guiding what appeared to be a disembodied phallus in and out of his body at a torturously slow place while the other matched its speed on his own. My breath caught at the sight, a mix of shock and interest, coiling in my belly as I watched. If he hadn’t been so engrossed I surely would have been caught, but Lupin had clearly been at this for some time. Long enough for his focus to narrow to nothing more than his own pleasure.

His body glistened with his own sweat, his hands trembling as he fought the urge to increase his pace, to finally satisfy himself. Little breathy noises of protest began to break through his admirable control. These noises were much more clearly sexual than the ones which had alerted me to his presence.

As I watched Lupin’s restraint begin to fail I felt my will to resist my own arousal wane. Surely as far gone as he was he would not even notice if I satisfied myself. Surely his own sighs would mask my own. The logic was faulty, but I couldn’t bring myself to care as I reached for myself.

I gasped at the first brush of my own hand, more excited than I had been in far too long. My unknowing enticement finally lost his restraint, seemingly in tandem with me. Both hands began to move, slowly at first and then faster and faster, almost like he couldn’t help himself. Like he was compelled to race as fast as possible towards the orgasm he had denied for so long.

Lupin thrashed on his bed, arching into the actions of both hands like a man possessed. The sight of Lupin so wild, so undone, combined with the sounds he made tore answering gasps and cries from me. I muffled my sounds as much as I could with my other hand, but failed utterly to keep them in.

I watched covetously, longing to be the one making calm, quiet Lupin moan and move like that. Wishing I was responsible for the sight before me and not just an uninvited spectator standing in the hallway masturbating frantically to the most enticing sight I had ever seen. Instead of being where I so desperately wanted to be I was stuck on the outside looking in, as always.

Lupin came with a cry that seemed torn from him against his will. It might have been a name, but I was too caught up in my own orgasm to properly register it. Panicking over the very real possibility of being caught with my pants down I quickly cast a non-verbal spell to hide me from every sense before I fled to my own chambers.

I found myself with a desire I could have sworn I had lacked mere minutes prior, yet the sudden urgency implied it may have existed before without my knowledge. I wanted Remus Lupin. I wanted him badly enough to pursue him to the exclusion of all else. It would likely take time and a lot of talking, but I would see him like that again, only this time I would be with him on the bed and the door would be locked tightly against prying eyes.  



End file.
